Comment Ne Pas Ecrire une FanFiction: Un Non Guide
by MerryMee
Summary: Le titre est assez explicite; il s'agit d'une traduction du texte de Demetra: How Not To Write Fanfiction A Non Guide réalisé avec son accord. Très drôle! Ca reprend les mauvais clichés d'une fanfiction avec humour
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! voici l'intro du non guide de Demetra (dont voici la page perso: .net/u/1415541/The_One_Called_Demetra )**

**J'ai adoré, et pour toi public, je l'ai traduit.... la version anglaise est tordante, en espérant avoir rendu un peu de l'esprit du truc.... bonne lecture!**

Salut, je m'appelle Dem. Je commente des trucs. Certaines personnes qualifient cela de critique sans cœur provenant d'individus cruels et amers, d'autres le qualifient de mouvement nécessaire dans un fandom pourri. C'est l'un des deux. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

L'idée, c'est que ceci est un guide. Un plutôt, un non-guide. C'est à dire quelque chose dans ce goût là. En quelque sorte. Pas vraiment.

La question que vous vous posez peut-être maintenant est : qu'est-ce qui donne à cette critique sans talent ayant en tout et pour tout à son actif une seule fic sérieuse publiée à son nom le droit de dire aux gens comment écrire ?

La réponse est : je ne le fais pas. Vous dire comment écrire, je veux dire. Vous pouvez écrire comme bon vous semble. En fait, tout ce que j'écris, ceci inclus, n'est pas tant une liste de choses que vous n'êtes pas autorisés à faire qu'une diatribe qui pourrait éventuellement aider quelques uns, en amuser d'autres et en offenser bon nombre.

BREF. C'est une très longue explication concernant ce pourquoi j'ai fait ça, et ce pourquoi je flâne dans le fandom pour faire les susmentionnées critiques, et ce pourquoi je m'ennuie même à faire ceci alors que les chances pour que les choses changent vont de zéro à zéro absolu, mais c'est fort ennuyeux et il est probable que vous n'en n'avez strictement rien à faire, alors mettons nous d'accord pour dire ceci :

_J'ai fait ça pour le XPTDR_

Ceci étant dit, je vous présente :

Comment ne pas écrire une fanfiction : un non guide

Lisez, et soyez étonnés, ou amusés, et/ou informés. Ou pas.

Bonus ! Le jeu du guide ! A chaque fois que Demetra traite quelqu'un d'idiot ou de quelque chose s'en rapprochant, prends un verre. Conseillé seulement aux durs de durs.

_Disclaimer : ce guide est là pour le fun. Fait pour vous et votre plus grand bonheur. Dans un but purement ludique. Pour le XPTDR. S'il vous plait, ne pas faire sa pute avec l'auteur pour son arrogance de penser qu'elle est qualifiée pour réguler la qualité des fanfics, ce qu'elle même ne revendique pas. Faites votre pute pour des choses plus intéressantes à la place. Elle va écouter avec plaisir vos revendications du moment qu'elles sont originales et grammaticalement correctes._


	2. Chapitre 1: les Mary Sue

**Première étape: les Mary Sue **

(NdlT:concept hyper utilisé par les critiques de fanfic anglophones. Mary Sue est le nom anglais désignant les personnages complètement clichés, parfaitement parfaits de la petite héroïne dans une histoire; l'article la décrit très bien, vous allez voir)

Ah, les Mary Sue. Utilisée encore et encore par les amateurs (eux), détestés par les lecteurs (vous) et fabuleuses pour les critiques (moi). Bizarrement, les parodies des Mary Sue sont presque rares à côté des parodies de Mary Sue dans certaines sections, et parfois sont plus tolérables que les parodies voulues comme telles, mais ce dossier est piégé de petites sangsues. Connais ton ennemi, n'est-ce pas?

Il y a trois types de base de Mary Sue. Bien sûr il y a de nombreuses ramifications, mais la plupart se retrouvent dans les catégories suivantes:

**La parfaite Mary Sue**: Une Mary Sue qui na absolument aucune limite. C'est un génie. Elle sait pour les fées. Elle est évidemment d'une beauté stupéfiante. Elle gagne le cœur d'Artémis. Elle est hybride. Elle a une sorte de pouvoir inexplicable. Ses vêtements sont teeeeeellement branchés. Largement considérée comme la plus haïe de toutes les Sues, c'est aussi la plus reconnaissable. Personnellement, je pense que les auteurs de Sues pareilles sont si ridiculement à l'ouest que ça ne vaut presque pas la peine de leur écrire une critique bien placée, mais elles sont fabuleuses si vous voulez vous faire la main. Par chance, elles sont peu nombreuses.

**La Sue MoiJe:** C'est vous, mais en mieux. Elles vivent en troupeau dans les sections SDA (NdlT: seigneur des anneaux, pour les néophytes, les imbéciles et les Iops), et bien que moins communes dans la section Artémis Fowl, elles me râpent les nerfs à la manière d'une râpe à fromage métaphorique. Le néophyte chasseur de Sue peut ne pas la remarquer, parce que le personnage a l'air bien ficelé. Ce n'est pas dire qu'elle ne mérite pas d'être plongée dans l'eau bouillante et brûlée sur un bûcher. Parce que si se baser sur des êtres de chair et de sang peut aider, les MoiJe sont des fantasmes exaucés sous forme de personnage. Je veux dire, regardez un peu Bella Swan. Elle a le même physique que l'auteur, rêve des mêmes mecs, a les mêmes goûts, le même langage, les mêmes ambitions (sic) et elle n'a toujours aucune personnalité.

**La Sue Cliché:** Ce n'est pas que ce personnage soit particulièrement mauvais. Si vous mettiez toutes ses caractéristiques par écrit, elle n'aurait pas l'air si atroce. Elle n'est pas particulièrement belle, ou intelligente, ou intéressante. Mais elle pullule de clichés tels vous n'en croiriez pas vos yeux. Elle a été adoptée par les Fowls. Elle est la promise du mariage arrangée d'Artémis. Elle est une fille à St Barteleby, soit parce que c'est un genre de Mulan, soit parce que c'est une erreur que personne ne s'est soucié de corriger ( en général, elle finit par partager sa chambre avec Artémis). Elle est probablement la Sue la plus commune dans cette section.

Les ramifications de ces sections incluent:

- La Fille! Sue (qui est, tenez-vous bien, souvent nommée Diana. Oui, on a capté. Diana est la déesse romaine équivalent à l'Artémis grecque. Vous êtes terriblement intelligent, oui, on a compris)

- La Sue Adoptée! (devenue très courante récemment. Angeline Fowl a apparamment beaucoup de filles ado qui sont « comme des filles pour elle »)

- La Sue « une fille à Saint Barteleby! (aussi connue comme la Sue « Artémis va à l'école publique! », un scénario miteux pour faire d'Artémis un de ces garçons stupides qui fréquentent les écoles publiques.)

- La Sue Demi-Fée! (elles sont comme les semi elfes dans les SDA fanfics, à la manière d'une épidémie inquiétante)

- La Plus -ou moins, tout dépend de la manière dont vous le voyez- Sue Canon! (vous savez, quand Artémis devient tout d'un coup beau gosse, hyper fashion, et Minerva est une ravissante écervelée qui existe uniquement pour être têtue et faire briller Holly en comparaison? Ce point sera plus développée dans la section consacrée à la maltraitance des personnages)

- N'importe quelle combinaison des susmentionnées. La vraie petite emmerdeuse se nourrit parmis elles: La demi fée Sue qui va à saint Barteleby! Oui, vous devriez commencer à courir tout de suite.

Je n'insulterai pas votre intelligence en vous donnant des conseils sur « comment ne pas en écrire ». Il y a bon nombre de guides sur la toile bien plus sérieux sur les Mary Sue et comment les éviter. Allez jeter un coup d'oeil.

Dernier conseil: évitez les Mary Sue à tout prix. Les Sueauteurs devraient être sommairement poursuivies par des chiens avides de sang et jetés dans un gouffre de feu.

**Merry Mee: J'ai pris un grand plaisir à traduire ce texte... Les Mary Sue sont les pires créatures de ce fandom ^^**

**btw, j'adore traduire en général, donc 1) pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu, le PREMIER CHAPITRE D ARTEMIS FOWL 7 EST SORTI en anglais, foncez pour ceux qui savent le lire,**

**2) pour ceux qui ne parlent point le langage de Shakespeare, envoyez moi un petit message, je vous enverrai la trad dès que je l'aurai finie ^^**


	3. Chapter 2 : le shipping obsessif

**Deuxième étape: le shipping obsesssif **(du mot anglais « shipping », qui signifie le fait de mettre ensemble des personnes qui ne le sont pas forcément dans le texte)

A mon avis, c'est la plus grande menace du genre fanfiction tel que nous le connaissons.

En général, mon impression sur le shipping dans AF est quelque chose du genre... merde, ces gens ont une sérieuse pathologie. Je n'ai pas vu une telle folie depuis Avatar, le Dernier Maître de l'Air, qui avait une guerre de shipping pouvant rivaliser avec le fameux Romione/Harmony il y a quelques années. En fait, je ne vais pas parler de shipping obsessifs, puisqu'il n'y en n'a en réalité qu'un -pas de médaille en jeu pour deviner duquel il s'agit.

J'ai un grave compte à régler avec A/H.

Mon reproche principal n'est pas en rapport avec les relations physiques. Grosse surprise, hein? Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je pense que c'est glauque d'un gamin de 14 ans ait des relations sexuelles avec une fée de 80 ans (corrélation d'âge faite ou non, il est toujours adolescent, et elle est toujours une femme adulte), mais mon soucis majeur avec A/H est le fanon.

Ouaip. Vous, les gens.

Les clichés A/H sont nombreux et plutôt drôles, et ce qui suivent n'en sont que quelques-uns.

- Ils sont assis un peu nulle part, et Holly réalise à quel point Artémis a changé, et tout d'un coup elle l'aime. Ils s'embrassent un moment.

- Le sexe - complètement par hasard, non expliqué, le sexe physiquement bizarre et les événements invraisemblables autours.

- Choisissez n'importe quel scénario sous le ciel. Faites-les s'embrasser de manière spontanée. Insérez ici une déclaration passionnée.

- Ils sortent ensemble depuis des semaines/mois/années et soudain Artémis décide qu'ils devraient se séparer, bien qu'il n'en n'aie pas envie. Et bien sur, il n'y a RIEN DU TOUT qui soit du déjà vu, non? Quiconque laisse des fangirls de Twilight dans la section AF doit être abattue. Sur le champ.

- Ils ont une liaison. Il y a beaucoup de tristesse, de sexe et plussssss de tristesse. Mais OMG c'est interdit! Ne demandez pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça. Le MAAAAAALEFIQUE Conseil efface la mémoire d'Artémis et exile Holly! Pourquoi? Parce que les membres du gouvernement sont MAAAAAALEFIQUES, tout le monde le sait bien sur.

- Une danse. Oh! Les dansefic. Je n'en parlerai même pas.

- En fait, à peu près n'importe quel scénario romantique flanqué des noms et de quelques éléments jetés du bout des lèvres, ainsi que la phrase selon laquelle « les jours des baisers d'elfe ne sont pas tout à fait finis » d'un manière ou d'une autre.

La fanfic la plus répandue est en général un truc erratique A/H. Ces clichés laissent de côté, um, tout ce qui est considéré comme l'essence des personnages, et se contentent de les intégrer simplement dans le stéréotype de l'amour interdit (ignorant le fait qu'il y a peu de choses interdisant l'amour humain-elfe. C'est juste le délire fantasmatique d'un fanon pour rendre l'histoire A/H inutilement dramatique). Eurk.

Ok, j'en aie fini avec ça. En conclusion, Artemis et Holly sont Artemis et Holly, pas Alice et Bob Dushnock. Ils ne sont pas des amants typiques d'un roman. Ne les racontez pas comme tels.

Suivant, H/T. Celle là me désarçonne complètement. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous avoir donné l'idée qu'il y avait QUOI QUE CE SOIT entre eux? La seule chose qui pourrait de loin suggérer une relation entre eux (et le mot clef ici est « de loin ») est qu'il étaient à l'académie ensemble. Allons, il y a plus de preuve pour Chix/Holly que pour H/T. Je n'ai pas de problème en soi avec H/T... mais uniquement de la même manière que je n'ai pas de problème avec les ships non conventionnels.

A/M. Mon avis sur la maladie mentale de ce fandom au sujet de Minerva et de simplement elle, Artémis mis de côté, est que je n'ai pas d'opinion tranchée là dessus. Mis à part ceci: A/M n'est pas un classique. A/M est au mieux une astuce scénaristique pour introduire de a romance dans les livres. Arrêtez de traiter Minerva comme un vrai challenge à la relation A/H. Et pourquoi les fics à leur sujet sont-elles si génériques? Il n'y en n'a pas suffisamment pour vraiment les considérer comme un cliché, mais tout de même. Sincèrement, mes chers petits auteurs A/M, si deux génies étaient en couple, ils feraient davantage que s'asseoir dans un café et rougir et parler de trucs de génies dont vous même ne savez rien. Ou au moins choisissez autre chose que la Théorie de la Relativité.

Les crackship (NdlT: couples complètement improbables, pas suggérés dans l'œuvre originale) J'adore les crackship. Je les aime à en crever, bien que dans la plupart d'autres fandoms il n'y ait pas cette tragique restriction d'âge et d'espèce. Je les aime parce qu'un auteur talentueux peut prendre deux personnages et leur faire vivre une histoire d'amour plausible. Cependant, je les déteste aussi pour plus ou moins la même raison: les mauvais auteurs qui écrivent des crackship vont faire pleurer et se désintégrer d'horreur les parcelles sombres et corrompues de mon âme. Donc s'il vous plait, faites-le avec responsabilité.

Sur Artémis/Butler: …

…

…

Je cherche quelque chose à dire, mais je ne trouve rien. Interprétez cela comme vous voudrez. Cependant...

Où vous trouviez-vous lors de la distribution générale de bon sens? Vous vous cachiez derrière une porte? Quoi qu'il en soit, sortez vous en acheter, ils en vendent au supermarché, et vous savez quoi? Vous en avez besoin.


	4. Chapitre 3: Grammaire et Orthographe

_**Merci à tous les reviewers! Le combat contre les fanfics à chier (mais que toutes les fangirls trouvent bien) continue! Juste, je ne suis pas Dem, je ne fais que traduire son Non-Guide, mais je lui traduis vos commentaires ^^**_

**Etape 3: Grammaire et orthographe**

Ok, les gars. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous pensent que la grammaire, c'est bon pour les rédactions de français et que l'orthographe est bonne pour les correcteurs automatiques, mais laissez-moi vous le dire tout de suite, les histoires sans grammaires portent des néons géants disant « BRULEZ CET AUTEUR AVEC DES CRITIQUES », et le correcteur automatique est aussi efficace qu'une perruche bourrée armée d'un clavier. Ladite perruche bourrée est l'unique responsable pour toutes les occurrences où le mot « t'es » apparaît mal conjugué dans le texte, alors que cela pourrait facilement être évité si vous appreniez à conjuguer vos participe passés. Il n'y a pas deux verbes conjugués dans la même proposition, et vous le sauriez s'ils maintenaient les cours de grammaire au collège.

Il y a une seule chose que vous devriez retenir ici:

La grammaire et l'orthographe sont importants.

Sérieusement putain d'important.

Pour dire cela d'une manière moins vulgaire, si vous aviez un minimum de respect pour vous même, vous vous y mettriez. C'est virtuellement impossible d'être pris au sérieux si vous écrivez n'importe comment et que vous n'avez toujours pas appris que la première lettre d'une phrase est en majuscule.

Même une mauvaise histoire peut paraître correcte à première vue si l'orthographe est correcte et les guillemets à la bonne place. Je suis rigoureusement incapable de la moindre compassion envers ceux qui revendiquent n'être pas bons en grammaire puisque moi-même, non anglophone, aie une grammaire parfaite depuis l'âge de 12 ans. Si je peux le faire, vous le pouvez. Tout ce que ça vous coûte, c'est un petit passage sur google. Ce n'est pas si compliqué.

Si vos cellules cérébrales sont trop endommagées pour que vous nettoyiez la grammaire et l'orthographe vous-même, trouvez-vous un beta. Je sais que c'est à la limite du possible pour vous, puisque cela impliquerait d'attendre quelques jours avant de partager votre ô! Combien merveilleuse et inspirée histoire avec le monde, mais croyez-moi, ça aide. Les betas ne sont pas durs à trouver. 90% du site a un profil beta. Si vous êtes butés et n'avez pas peur de vous faire verbalement agresser, demandez-moi. Avant d'infliger votre histoire à qui que ce soit, faites-la beta-lire avant. Et écoutez les conseils des beta.

Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire à propos de la grammaire et de l'orthographe. Servez-vous en.


End file.
